xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Legend (Lei Huang) *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 42 years old *Birthday: August 17 *Occupation: Pugilist *Height: 1.78 m *Weight: 84 kg *Blood type: B *Hobbies: Hiking *Hates: Violence Born into a family of martial artists and related to the Fung Family from marriage, Lei Huang was one the top disciples. Fifteen years ago, the clan splitted into two factions and Huang became supervisor of the lower limb. One day, the young Huang murdered some relatives who mocked him, so he was exiled. Having wandered for more than one decade, his spirit was forged as a stone shaped by water and that young rebel found calm. One day he received a letter inviting him to participate in a tournament, so he decided, along with his adopted son Laohu, to embark on the adventure of the Xuan Dou Tournament. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style: '''Ancient Karate *'Membership: None Legend has mastered an ancient style of karate, and has cultivated impressing strength and power in his attacks. While his technique doesn't include the usage of Ki powers, his strength alone is enough to allow him attack by releasing gusts of wind. He also has several secret techniques and lethal attacks that almost reach a higher level of existence. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL, WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'''Clavicle Cut (锁骨斩): → A Legend performs an slashing attack right in front of him, at the height of an opponent's clavicle. You can cancel any succesful or blocked cross normal move into this. In turn, you can combo this command move into any special move or supermove after that *'Windy Blade (疾风刃): (Air) ↑ C' Legend punches forward while in air, in a strong attack that deals two hits against an airborne opponent and knocks it away. It has a good recovery time, you can not cancel air normal attacks into this. Can juggle the opponent once and again with consecutive hops. *'Ground Slide (地袭): ↘ D' Legend slides with one leg to sweep the enemy. Must be blocked low. Lags a little. You can cancel any succesful or blocked cross normal move into this, but it will lose its sweep properties. In turn, you can combo this command move into any special move or supermove after that Specials *'Burning Thunder Wave (雷炎波): ↓ ↘ → A / C (Hold)' Legend moves his arm in a circular motion and releases a wind discharge that works as a full-ranged projectil, moving through the ground. If the button is held up, Legend will charge until he flashes red; then, the Burning Thunder Wave will be bigger, quicker, do more damage, and scores 2 hits instead of 1. *'Descending Dragon Punch (降龙拳): → ↓ ↘ A / C' Legend hurls upwards in a jumping jab attack, travelling a litlte forward distance. Excels as an anti-air move. C version has auto-block properties in the first hit, both version score 3 hits max when they hit the opponent. *'Wind Break (寸劲): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Legend focuses and releases a ground punch that raises a powerful wave of wind beneath him. A version is quicker and scores 3 hits, that knocks the opponent away. C version takes a time to come out, scores 6 hits and knocks the opponent away too. *'Sinking Hell Kick (堕狱腿): ↓ ↙ ← B / D └─Sinking Hell Kick – Soul Slayer (堕狱一式 煅魂): ↓ ↙ ← C' Legend hops or jumps forward in an arc while performing 3 consecutive whirlwind kicks. A version's jump arc is shorter. D version can be followed-up with ↓ ↙ ← C at the end ot its trajectory. That will make Legend to crouch and raise his hand in a launcher attack. After the launching, Legend can juggle the opponent with any kind of attack, but it allows only 1 extra hit. *'Thunderstorm (雷厉风行): → ↓ ↘ B / D' Legend leaps a little forward in a jumping kick with a single foot. If he hits the opponent, screen will zoom in and Legend will follow-up with a second kick, that wires the opponent throwing him to the edge of the screen and make him bounce. No matter Legend's position on the screen, the opponent will always bounce to the center; Legend may then juggle the opponent with any move. Supers *'Heaven Descending Fist (苍天降龙拳): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Legend jumps forward and performs a little whirl, releasing an ink-stroke infused single punch. If it hits the opponent, Legend will follow-up with a superior version of a whirling punch. This version scores 6 hits. Works finely as an anti-air and has auto-block properties. MAX version causes Legend to jump with his opponent until leaving the screen. Then, he descends with his opponent on his fist, crushing it to the ground all the way down. Causes more damage, but scores 2 hits only. *'Leg Of Breaking Hell (破逆堕狱腿): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Legend jumps towards in a quick flying kick that covers half the screen. If he effectively hits the opponent, he will perform a stationary whirlind kick, ending with a hard focues kick that knocks the opponent away. It can work as an overhead move, and includes auto-block properties. 9 hits. MAX version covers 3/4 screen. It deals more hits and and ends turning the screen to white for a moment, then finishing with a more powerful kick that creates an ink stroke on the screen. 15 hits total. Hidden Esoteric *'Mind Calm As Water (心静止水): (Requires Two Stocks) ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Legend takes his arm out of his gi and moves a little forward in a single straight punch. If he manages to hit the opponent, the screen will freeze for a moment as it turns white. Then Legend will release his punch, making the opponent's body to explode with an ink stroke. Big damage. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Legend.jpg ceixntn5fMWNI.jpg Legend_60.jpg LegendB_60.jpg =External links= ---- *Legend's official profile page *XD-Central: Legend Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Humans